


will you be my valentine, Clay?

by Anonymous



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chocolates, Crack Fic, M/M, Stupid Fic, au where george accepts dreams valentine, im supposed to be sleeping its 1 am, lowercase intended, no beta we die like dreams heart when george rejected him lol, this is written badly bare with me im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George was currently streaming, but he was streaming on valentines day, so he was bound to get some odd donos...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106
Collections: Anonymous





	will you be my valentine, Clay?

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i have so many exams and look at me writing fanfictions about blocky men woohoo :D
> 
> okay but for real, you all know that the dream team said theyre okay with fanfics, so if they change or retract their statment, ill be sonic and fucking delete this mark my words fam 
> 
> also this isnt how i write at all, im just doing whatever cause im tired as fuck, currently 1:07 AM yay i love myself as you can see /j

* * *

* * *

George was currently streaming, but he was streaming on valentines day, so he was bound to get some odd donos

"uhm- 'thank you for the content that you put out, love you very much... also has your valentine been- taken by dream...?' " George reads out a donation, he knew that at least the majority of his chat would ask about valentines day and his valentines. 

george clears his throat, "dream...?" he asks, tilting his head.

he could hear dream bringing his mic closer to him as he says, "i dunno..." george shrugs, "you can be my valentine if you want, george." 

the corner of george's lips curl at the answer, "hm- maybe... ill have to think about that though" he smiles, checking the chat and seeing that they're all freaking out.

george heard dream gasp a little, "wait- so its not a no?" he asks, his voice sounding more hyper than before.

george nods his head, "eh- it was more like a 'maybe-maybe not' kind of response." 

dream lets out an exaggerated sigh, george could hear a couple sounds of clicking and tab-opening 

"what are you doing?" george asks out of curiosity, his in-game character jumping along blocks.

"well- for one im sending you chocolates." dream says, a smile on his voice.

"what??" george furrows his brows, "no you arent.." he laughs a bit awkwardly.

"aaaand- done." george heard the sound of what he assumed to be the click of the enter key, along with a short laugh. 

"dream you- you did not youre lying." george babbles, this was so sudden. 

he glances over to the chat and sees that theyre all fucking dying, the spam of purple hearts, or the PogChamp emote (whatever face it would be)

a dono played in his headset, "so is it a yes, gogy?" they ask

george lolls his head out of sheer embarrassment, why would dream do that?

after a couple of seconds, dream asks, "so, is it?" 

_ugh fine whatever...._

george breathes out and draws his hands away from his keyboard and mouse, "fine," he bites out.

dream clapped his hands harshly, backing his chair away from his desk, spinning in in pure euphoria (ha)

"oh my god..." george covers his face with his hands.

"come on, say it." a dono says.

"dream?' george asks, either to make sure that he was still there, or just to get his attention.

"yes, georgie?" 

"will you be my valentine...." he lets out a sigh, then says in a low voice, " _clay_..." 

dream jumps out of his seat, the mic picking up him walking away.

george tilts his head.

"YESSSSSS" dream screams in the background, making george laugh out.

the chat was going crazy, hundreds of people clipping it, or telling people to clip it. great day for gogy.

**Author's Note:**

> please this sucked so bad lmao im just putting this out there cause i forgot to post on valentines day- and i just realized its the 15th, its not even valentines day... 
> 
> k bye, i love funny comments btw👍happy valentines day- and if you dont have a valentines, dw bb i gotchu 😊


End file.
